creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MilanVukas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Skeltaltags-764453.jpeg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 00:37, July 2, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:01, July 2, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:40, July 11, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:04, August 4, 2016 (UTC) MrDupin (talk) 12:53, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Blanking pages Don't blank any pages in the future, even if it's your own story. It could be construed as vandalism, and just leaves a blank page with no content. If you wish to have your story deleted, just ask an admin. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 21:13, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Nay Nay is Cray Cray Not sure if you should stop reverting his/her edits now or not. I think you might just be encouraging him/her and making the recent activity log more convoluted at this point, but not sure. I've contacted an admin via email, so this will be resolved in a bit. You might wait to revert articles after the ban that way there isn't an edit war or so the vandal gets bored and goes away. Just a suggestion, the decision is yours. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:59, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :Cool, cool! Best of luck to you and keep up the good work :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 09:11, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, I wanted to drop by to say that I personally appreciate your efforts in undoing vandalism. Thank you for that and cheers. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 09:18, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say thanks for helping with the vandals. There seems to have been a fair few of them lately ChristianWallis (talk) 09:20, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Heads up Hey there, Milan. I wanted to give you a heads-up, next time you think a story is worthy of deletion, instead of adding the Delete Now category like you'd add any other one, it would be better to add this template at the begging of the story: . You can also add | and a specific reason for deletion, otherwise it will say it doesn't meet the quality standards. The same goes for marked for review ( ), except you have to state a reason there. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:36, February 11, 2017 (UTC) That's alright. By the way, if you see that again, revert it. Not even authors are allowed to blank their own page. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:51, February 11, 2017 (UTC)